warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Raids
Comparing Raid Participation To Gold Farming With a good deck you can instead gain about 160 per 10 by grinding on missions, likely with a higher win rate. Therefore, each Raid battle effectively costs you about 120 . Assuming 20 boss damage per battle on average, and 10 damage per Honor, this is 2 Honor per Raid battle. Therefore each Honor point effectively costs you about 60 . The cost to unlock reward cards is hence: * for a card requiring 100 Honor * for a card requiring 500 Honor * for a card requiring 800 Honor * for a card requiring 1000 Honor What Is The Point Of 'Versus Gold Farming' I don't understand the point of the 'versus gold farming' section. You cannot unlock raid reward cards by farming gold, you have to get raid honor first and then you buy them. It's as though the author thought you could just outright buy the cards with gold rather than having to unlock them? Maybe this was a much earlier version of the game where this was possible? I'm at a loss to grasp what the author is trying to say. Slivicon 19:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Honor Points gain Initial assesment based on data collected from a handful of players with varied honor point gain is as follows :- 251+ damage dealt = 50 honor points (not enough data?) 751+ damage dealt = 80 honor points 1001+ damage dealt = 110 honor points 1501+ damage dealt = 150 honor points (not enough data?) 2001+ damage dealt = 200 honor points (not enough data?) this is only applicable for Imperial Purger and Enclave Flagship raid. Tartarus Swarm, Oluth and Siege on Kor raid might produce different gain for the same total of damage dealt (not enough data tabulated to form a basis). No data has been collected for Xeno Walker and Arctis Vanguard raid. Do note that completing the Arctis Vanguard raid by yourself (which is completely doable as it is easy and the raid health is only 400) will give you the 20 honor points needed to unlocked the reward card.Kobisjeruk 13:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to chime in again saying you guys did awesome with raids here and in deck building :} Shadowmaru 22:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) All four Blight raids are capped at the 1001 Honor tier. --Evil4Zerggin 23:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Source of confirmation? Kobisjeruk 07:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Raid Duration... deleted. apparently the timer stacks ontop of each other. thanks for the explanation E4Z. Kobisjeruk 00 vs 01 I think you no longer need that extra 1 damage to get to the next honor level. I got 65 honor on Miasma despite dealing just 600 damage. Can other people confirm, and if accurate change the page? 23:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I believe the honor changed at one point and the tables have since been updated. Slivicon 19:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Inverse Efficiency Formula If someone could include the mathematical formula for calculating the "inverse efficiency", I think it would improve the value of that table. Slivicon 23:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Raid Mechanics Question The Raid Mechanics section states "you cannot initiate a Raid if a Raid you initiated is on cooldown." Now, does that mean, for example, that if I initiated a Miasma Raid which is now on cooldown, that I cannot initiate a Gore Typhon Raid until the Miasma Raid I initiated has finished cooldown? If that is not the case, then the statement needs to be changed to clarify: "you cannot initiate a Raid that is on cooldown." Slivicon 15:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Raids At-A-Glance Why does the above table I published keep getting deleted by offensive remark removed by admin? 07:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) para *If you took half a minute to look at the page history and read the edit summaries, you'd have realized that your table was deleted because all that information is already on the page - just in a more appropriate section. Anakin2177 18:49, November 21, 2011 (UTC) *how is condensing that info so it is available at a glance - a bad thing? 22:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC) para * The information has been distributed to sections where they are deemed more appropriate, since rarely will someone want to know all these things at once. As is, having this table would just clutter up the page by repeating information. I'm not saying the table is bad, I'm just saying it doesn't really fit in this page. Anakin2177 23:57, November 22, 2011 (UTC) * I want to know most of these things all at once every time i do a raid. thats y i made it. and occasionally i like to help people, thats why i shared it. (which was a big pita converting to the wiki formatting, btw)... anyway.. hope it will get to stay here at least 09:00, November 23, 2011 (UTC) para ** This table may be re-introduced on the main raids page as part of Project:Projects/Tyrant/Raids, but if it is, it will be a dynamic representation using dpl, not a static table that duplicates information already published elsewhere. Duplication introduces additional maintenance when things change and the number of regular editors is far too small to allow that. Also, as Anakin said, read edit summaries of page histories to see the explanations of why changes are made. Finally, see Project:Policy about conduct - any offensive conduct, including but not limited to name-calling, justified or not, is not tolerated here. Slivicon 16:25, April 8, 2012 (UTC)